Wish Granted
by Settiai
Summary: A wish isn't always dangerous. :: Anya/Fred


Title: Wish Granted

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Angel," "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A wish isn't always dangerous.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

"Now, I didn't mind when Xander told me that he was coming to Los Angeles, because I have to admit that it's been ages since I was in the city. Still, he could at least pay a little bit of attention to me while we're here," Anya ranted, completely oblivious to the nervous stares she was getting from the other people in the room. "Giles asked him to bring some books to Wesley, not spend hours reminiscing with Angel and Cordelia about the almost nonexistent good times they had back in Sunnydale."

"Wesley's with them too," Gunn pointed out, immediately flinching when she turned toward him with a glare.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "That's the worst part! At least he had some good times in Sunnydale with Angel and Cordelia. With Wesley, the only times they had were filled with death and mayhem!"

Gunn and Lorne shared a look, and both of them immediately started edging toward the door. In an instant, Anya turned toward them with a furious look on her face. "Where are you going?"

"Caritas," Lorne said immediately. "I don't trust anyone else to take care of things there."

Gunn snorted as he shot the demon a disbelieving look, but it turned into a surprised stare when Anya nodded. "That makes sense," she said slowly. "If my store had been destroyed as badly as yours, I'd want to be there to make sure everything was fixed right."

Lorne smiled at her, shot Gunn a smirk, and immediately dashed from the room. Anya then turned her attention to the man still standing there. "What about you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Gunn stood there for a moment, a panicked look on his face, before turning and practically dashing after Lorne. "I'm helping him!" he called over his shoulder.

As the two of them disappeared from the Hyperion's lobby, Anya sighed and dropped down into a nearby chair. "They could have at least pretended to care," she muttered under breath.

"I'll listen."

Anya started as an unfamiliar voice came from behind her, and she immediately turned around. When she saw the brown-haired woman attempting to hide in the doorway, though, she relaxed. "Fred, right?" she asked.

Fred slowly nodded. "You're Anya," she said softly. "Xander's girlfriend."

"Just how long have you been hiding there?" Anya asked lightly.

Fred continued as if she hadn't spoken. "You were scaring them," she said, gesturing toward the door that Gunn and Lorne had disappeared through. "Cordelia's told them stories, and they don't know what to expect."

"What did they think I was going to do?" Anya asked with an unladylike snort. "Kill them? Call up one of my former friends to grant a wish? Tie them up and ravage them?" She grinned as the Fred's face turned bright red. "Don't be embarrassed," she said teasingly. "I'm just practicing. Xander blushes easily, and for some reason I find it very erotic."

Fred bit her lip nervously as her blush faded, and she carefully studied the other woman's face. "I wish--"

"Don't say that," Anya said immediately, cutting her off in an instant. "Those are two of the most dangerous words in existence."

Smiling a little, Fred nodded. "I know," she agreed. "Cordelia's told me lots of stories about Sunnydale. Including how she first met you."

Anya's eyes dimmed somewhat, and she began to turn away. "I've been to another dimension too," Fred continued. "It wasn't very nice, though. And I couldn't come back." She suddenly reached out to grab the other woman's arm in order to keep her from leaving.

"I wish… that you would kiss me."

For a few seconds, Anya stared at her. Then she smiled and leaned in long enough to plant a gentle kiss on the other woman's lips. "Wish granted," she whispered as she pulled away.

Fred gave her a hesitant smile before the sound of footsteps making their way toward the lobby. Her smile immediately faded, and she darted toward the stairs as Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Xander finally reappeared in the room.

Anya watched her disappear, and she couldn't help but smile as she turned toward the four people who had just entered the room. "She kept me company after the other two escaped," she said, nodding.

"Escaped?" Xander asked, flinching. "Honey, what did you do to them?"

She gave him an innocent smile. "Can we go back to Sunnydale now?" she asked. "The others won't be happy if we're not back in time for patrol."

"Anya, honey … that wasn't an answer. Anya?"


End file.
